Fighting for love
by Ncisfan01
Summary: A new member will add to the NCIS team, who causes lots of trouble and jealousy. But when Ziva disappears, the new guy soon becomes the number one suspect. The team has to find Ziva and make sure they all get safe home!
1. Fighting for love

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own NCIS, if I did, there would be much more Tiva.

Chapter 1: Fighting for Love

Everyone is behind their desks in the squad room, it is a usual morning for the NCIS team in Washington. Tony is checking his hair in the reflection of his computer screen instead of doing something useful, McGee already started doing paperwork, Ziva is cleaning her gun and Gibbs is getting his black coffee. The elevator makes it's usual annoying 'ding' sound and everyone looks up. When the elevator opens, a man with dark hair, a black suit and a stern look walks into the squad room. Without talking, he walks by Ziva's and Tony's desks, towards the stairs that lead to Vance's office. The entire squad room stopped working and is now focussing on the mysterious man, who is close to the directors office. It is very quiet, you can hear a pin drop. Nobody says anything until the man closes the door. "Who was that guy?" Tony speaks up first, interrupting the silence. Ziva was watching the man the entire time, with a soft smile on her face. "Ziva!" Tony says again, when his partner is not answering. Ziva looks up, Tony's yelling snapped her out of her thoughts:"How am I supposed to know?" She is quiet for a minute:" He looks familiar though, I am pretty sure he is Israeli." Tony looks surprised that Ziva is able to tell where he comes from without asking.

After a short hour, the mysterious man walks down the stairs, straight towards Ziva's desk. She looks up from her work to look at the man with the same glance as she did before. The man asks Ziva: "I'm looking for agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Do you know where he is?" "Who wants to know?" Ziva asks back, without answering his question. "I do." The man says smiling softly, while he looks deep into Ziva's eyes. For a minute Ziva gets distracted, and forgets what the man asked, but when she notices DiNozzo watching from his desk, she recovers quickly and says: "Gibbs will be back in a few minutes, you can wait here if you want." The man smiles:"I will. Oh, I forgot to ask but, what is your name?" He points his hand to Ziva, who shakes it and slowly says:" My name is Ziva David." "Nice to meet you miss David. My name is Samuel Yadir, but everyone calls me Sam." Still shaking hands, the man smiles softly. They look in each others eyes while they are not saying anything. "Am I interrupting?" Gibbs asks as he walks in.

"No…not at all."Ziva says quickly to Gibbs as she feels her face blushing, she turns to Samuel and says:"Samuel, this is our boss, special agent Gibbs." Samuel smiles at Ziva, and when he let go of her hand he walks towards Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, I have to discus some things with you. Is there somewhere we can talk, privately?" Gibbs doesn't say anything but he nods and walks towards the elevator followed by Samuel. When the elevator doors close after Samuel almost got stuck between them, Tony stands up, walks towards Ziva's desks and bends over. "You seem to like mister Yadir." Ziva looks up from her computer screen, facing Tony with her big brown eyes. "No, I don't…" She starts to defend herself, "Why would you care?" Ziva says when she realizes, she doesn't have to defend herself towards Tony. "What do you think, McProbie?" Tony asks McGee while he still is face to face with Ziva. McGee looks up from the file he was reading, not aware of anything that just happened between Samuel and Ziva. "What do I think of what?" "Of Ziva liking this new guy." Tony answers slowly, so that McGee will understand him. "I do not like him!" Ziva almost shouts as she pushes Tony away, who steps backwards and almost trips over his own feet. He smiles softly because he know he is right about Ziva.

**I hope you all like the first part, please review, I always love to read them:)**


	2. The new guy

Chapter 2: The new guy

Gibbs and Samuel are together in the elevator, Gibbs pushes the emergency button so that the lights go out and the elevator stops moving. Samuel guesses that now is the time to speak, so he starts:"Director Vance assigned me to your team, if that was alright with you." Gibbs looks at him, without saying a word. It is very intimidating towards Samuel, but to fill the silence he starts to talk again:"So, that means I need your permission to work in this team." There is another awkward silence, at least it is awkward for Samuel. Gibbs on the other hand is looking straight at Samuels face with his 'Gibbs look', and that only makes Samuel feel more uncomfortable. "Are you going to say anything?" He asks carefully but still sounding very confident, and that's what Gibbs wanted to see. "You can work on MY team, as long as you follow MY rules." "Your rules..?" Samuel asks. "Yes, MY rules, and especially rule number 12, for you!" "And what would that be?" "Never date a coworker!" Samuel doesn't know what to say because he can't tell if Gibbs is being sarcastic or serious. "Are you serious? You made your own rules? And everyone actually follows them?" He asks with a little smile, trying to be funny, but when he sees that Gibbs is staring at him without any emotion in his face, he knows that it was meant seriously. Gibbs pushes the button for the second time and the elevator starts to move again. "You better follow them." He says right before the doors open.

Gibbs and Samuel walk into the squad room, after their little meeting in the elevator, Samuel doesn't know how to behave. Feeling a little uncomfortable Samuel stops at Gibbs desk. "Where can I work?" Gibbs looks up, grabs Samuel's bag and throws it at the desk behind McGee's. Then Gibbs walks on to Abby"s lab and gives McGee a sign that he has to follow. Samuel now stands in the middle of the squad room, speechless, blown away by Gibbs' way of working. He looks at Ziva, and asks:"He really doesn't like me, does he?" Before Ziva can answer, Tony interrupts: "Gibbs doesn't like any new interns, not just you." Samuel smiles: "Good, normally I'm nothing like this." "Then what are you like?" Tony asks almost like he is interrogating. "Ask me anything you want to know." Samuel challenges Tony. Tony doesn't have to hear that twice and he immediately takes advantage of it :"What are you doing here?" "Applying for a job." Samuel answers shortly. "Do you have a girlfriend?" "No." "Where are you from?" "Israel." That is exactly what Ziva wanted to hear, so before Tony is able to ask the next question, she says: "Where in Israel?" "I am born in Tel Aviv, what about you? I assume you are from Israel too, according to that flag on your desk." He says as he points to the mini Israeli flag on her desk. Ziva looks surprised:"Good notice, I'm from Tel Aviv too."

Gibbs comes back from Abby's lab, followed by McGee who almost has to run to keep up. Gibbs opens the drawer of his desk and grabs his gun:" Grab your gear, we have a dead naval officer." Everyone grabs their bags and weapons as fast as they can, because Gibbs is already walking towards the elevator. When the doors almost close he realizes he is forgetting something, someone to be precise. He quickly puts his hands in front of the doors and walks out a little :"Yadir, what's keeping you so long?" Samuel grabs his stuff as quickly as he can and rushes towards the rest. When Gibbs walks into the elevator again, he wants to asks Ziva a question, but he gets a better idea. "DiNozzo, watch Yadir. He is your responsibility now." Gibbs almost whispers, so that Samuel is not able to hear him. "Can't Ziva be the babysitter this time?" At the moment Tony asked that question and looks at Gibbs' face, he realizes that that question was unnecessary. Ziva laughs at Tony who is clearly expecting a head slap.


	3. Missing partner

Chapter 3: Missing partner

The day goes by quickly and it is already getting dark outside. Everyone, besides Tony, Ziva and Samuel, left work and went home. Ziva is also packing her bag, when Samuel walks by her desk. For a minute he just stands there, watching her. "Ziva?" Samuel asks softly. Ziva closes her bag, turns around and nods. Samuel doesn't know how to ask this: "I was wondering, if you would like to get some food, together?" Samuel looks into her eyes. Ziva didn't expect that but she doesn't care, he seems nice and even though she just knows him for a couple of hours. The moment gets ruined by Tony who stands up from his desk and says: "Wow, I'm impressed! Asking your coworker on a date, the first day!" Ziva looks annoyed to Tony:"Just ignore him, Samuel. He is just… jealous." Tony looks up:"That's not true!" Ziva ignores Tony and turns to Samuel, who is still waiting for an answer. Ziva smiles and takes a second to answer:"I would like to go." Samuel smiles, and together they walk towards the elevator. Just when the doors are about to close Tony shouts from his desk:"Just don't let her drive! I'm warning you!

Ziva and Samuel are in Samuels car, driving. "So, where are we going?" Ziva asks. "You'll see." "It is a surprise?" She asks curiously, while she watches outside and tries to figure out where they going. The rain makes it hard to look through the window, but if she concentrates and looks closely she is able to see everything. Next to the road, is a sign which shows an airport. "Sam? I think you are going the wrong way. You are driving towards the airport." She looks at Samuel, but when he doesn't reply, Ziva knows something is wrong. "Where are we going?" She ask again, but now sounding more serious. Samuel doesn't say anything, he parks the car at a parking lot next to the airport. He opens the door and gets out of the car, Ziva also gets out of the car and looks suspicious towards Samuel. Samuel walks towards Ziva but stops when he is right in front of her. She hears footsteps behind her, and knows something is not right but when she turns around, it is too late. She feels something hard hitting the back of her head, she falls on the ground and slowly she looses her consciousness. Samuel and the other man, put a black bag over her head and tie her hands together. Samuel lifts the motionless Ziva over his cold, wet shoulder and together with the other man, he walks towards a private jet. They load Ziva aboard and put her in a corner, and when they sit in their comfortable chairs, the plane takes off.

The next morning, everyone is already working, except for Ziva and Samuel. They haven't shown up yet, and Tony starts to worry, not about Samuel but about Ziva. He is not the only one, Gibbs walks in with his morning coffee and also notices Ziva's absence. She is never late so there must be something wrong. He stands still in front of her desk and asks: "DiNozzo, where is David?" "I don't know boss. She and Samuel went out last night, maybe it got late?" Tony says from behind his desk. "Call Ziva." Tony grabs his phone and calls Ziva's cell phone, but it is not answered. He puts it down and tries again, still no answer. "Boss, she is not answering." Gibbs looks to McGee:"McGee, do you have Yadir's phone number?" "Eh, no boss, but I can find it. Give me a minute." McGee starts typing on his computer, Gibbs uses that time to walk towards McGee's desk. After opening some files and typing some codes, McGee found what he was looking for. He grabs his phone and calls Yadir's number, but he also gets no answer, only voicemail. McGee doesn't have to say anything because Gibbs already understands that the phone wasn't answered. "McGee, are you able to trace the location of their phones?" Gibbs asks after hearing the voicemail. "As long as the batteries are in their phones, they don't even have to be turned on because… Not important." He says when he realizes that his rambling is bothering Gibbs. "Yes, I can trace it." And again he starts typing, he shows the map of the world on the big screen, so now Tony can see it too. Without speaking, they wait for the signal, which is taking a too long. Tony gets impatient but right at the moment when he wants to offend McGee by saying something about his way of working, two big red spots appear on the map. Both in Tel Aviv, Israel. With wide opened eyes and disbelieve they stare to the screen.


	4. Back to where it all started

Chapter 4: Back to where it all started

"Wake up!" Samuel shouts a couple of times, because Ziva is still unconscious. He drags her out of a black van and drops her on the ground. He gets impatient and slaps her in the face, which is enough for Ziva to open her eyes. At first, her sight is blurry but when she looks around she notices the familiar surroundings. She is laying on a hard, warm, dirty ground made of sand, and she can feel the sun shining bright on her face, burning slightly. "Finally… you're awake." Samuel says, while he looks at her with a devious smile. His nice, friendly eyes disappeared and are replaced by nothing more than hate. But he is not the only one that changed, Ziva's face turned from friendly to uncooperative and strong willed. Quickly Ziva stands up and sees an old house a little further away, in the middle of nowhere. She turns to Samuel and says:"Why did you brought me here?" Samuel doesn't answer and he just stands there, giving a small signal to the man next to the van. The man understood the message, he walks towards Ziva and puts a knife to her throat. He is two times bigger then her and hasn't spoken at all. His big strong arms full of muscles hold Ziva tight, so that she can not move. "Walk" is the only thing he says. Slowly Ziva starts walking towards a house, a house that she can remember as if she's been there yesterday. A lot of memories of her past are flashing through her head. She lost a lot in that old house, the house she grew up in.

Samuel opens the old wooden door, so that Ziva and the man can walk in. Everything is covered in dust, it looks abandoned. All the furniture is still in the house, old pictures are hanging on the walls, it looks just like it did when she was little. On the little desk in the hall, some half burned candles are also covered in dust. Ziva remembers lighting them when she and her family left the house. Samuel walks in front, followed by Ziva and the man, he walks through the living room and the kitchen, carrying a bag with metal chains and locks. After walking around for a couple of minutes, he decides the hall with the staircase is the best place. Samuel commands the man to put Ziva in the middle of the hall next to the stairs. Ziva tries to escape from the man's grip but it is impossible to get out of. Samuel wraps the chain around her arms, very tight so she is not able to escape, and lifts her arms up high. Then he steps on the stairs to secure the chains to the ceiling. He puts them up at an height that Ziva can barely stand on her bare feet, the metal chains are hurting her wrists. When he is certain that the chains are locked and Ziva is not able to escape, he looks at the man and says: "You can go now, you're job is done here." The man nods and walks away, now it is only Ziva and Samuel. He looks at Ziva, who clearly is in pain. "I'll be right back." Samuel says as he walks out the front door. Ziva can hear him laughing for a little while after he closed the door.

McGee, Tony and Gibbs are at the airport, about to fly to Tel Aviv, hoping to find Ziva there. The entire ride to the airport was quiet, no-one has said anything. Tony had been thinking a lot, he had some movie quotes in his head but he didn't think it was the right time to annoy his team. He also thought about how he could be so stupid to let Ziva go with Samuel on the first day. When they get out of their car, they grab their bags and walk towards the plane, Gibbs and Tony are sitting next to each other. Gibbs can see the worries on Tony's face:"Are you ok, DiNozzo?" "I'm just worried about Ziva, I should have prevented her from going to dinner with that new guy." "It's not your fault, there is no way you could have known." Gibbs says as he closes his eyes. After thinking for a little while, Tony asks: "What do we do when we get there?" Gibbs slowly opens his eyes and looks at Tony: "Abby will help us locate Ziva and Samuel from her lab, and we are going to find them." Tony nods like he understands, he fastened his seatbelt and closes his eyes too. He wants to fall asleep but he can't, he keeps thinking about Ziva.

**I hope you all like reading this story so far! Leave a review with your thoughts:) Thanks!**


	5. Lost in thoughts

Chapter 5: Lost in thoughts

After a couple of minutes Samuel comes walking in again, with a black case, leaving a trail of dirty sand from his shoes. He sees that Ziva's been trying to escape since her hair is messy and the chains turned her wrists red. He puts the case on the desk behind Ziva and opens it. "I have one more surprise for you." He says, smiling softly. "I bet it is in that suitcase." Ziva says with an angry tone in her voice, as she blows a strand of hair out of her face. Samuel starts smiling a little bit louder this time. He takes another chain and attaches it to Ziva's waist, she can feel the cold metal on her skin, but there is nothing she can do. Then Samuel takes something out of the case, and puts that to the chains with several locks. Ziva tries to figure out what it is but she can't see anything since it is on her back. When Samuel is done he covers it by pulling Ziva's shirt back over it. "That is done." He says as he grabs the black suitcase and walks to the front door again. "You have 48 hours..." It is the last thing Ziva hears before the door closes. She realizes that Samuel put a timer on her back, she now is a living time bomb in her own house.

The plane finally landed in Tel Aviv, Gibbs, Tony and McGee walk towards the door and when they step outside, they feel the warm, dry air of Israel. The last time they felt this kind of air, was when they saved Ziva in Somalia, now they have to save her again. While they walk towards a car rental Gibbs grabs his phone and starts calling Abby. He wants to find Ziva as soon as possible. "Hey Abbs!" Gibbs starts when the phone is answered. "Tell me you got something." "Of course I do Gibbs, well first the bad news; the batteries from Ziva's phone have been removed, so I was not able to find her exact location. But I was able to find the place where her phone was right before the batteries were taken out." Gibbs was listening the entire time, even though he understood only half of it. "Where?" "At the airport, close to where you are right now." Abby says quickly as she takes zip of her Caf-Pow. "Thanks Abby!" Gibbs wants to hang up, but right before he closes his phone, Abby says :"Wait, there is more! Yadir didn't turn his phone off, I followed his signal, but I lost it at some point, in the middle of nowhere." "You're telling me this because..?" Gibbs asks as he steps into the passenger seat of the car that McGee and Tony rented. "Because I got it back again a couple of minutes later. I've sent the locations to McGee." "Okay, thanks Abby, buy yourself a new Caf-Pow from me."

Ziva has been standing in the hall for a couple of hours, she gave up on trying to escape since her wrists started bleeding from the metal chains. Her feet hurt from standing for so long, she is feeling tired and the warm air makes her feel dirty. Small drops of sweat are running from her face down to her neck and back. She looks to the wall on her left and sees a picture of herself with Tali, Ari, her mother and her father. She looked so happy, like nothing could harm her. Her fathers arm around her shoulder, protecting her from everything bad, so that no-one could hurt her. Her eyes are filling with tears when she realizes that she is the only one of that picture that is still alive. Her entire family is dead, and it won't be so long before she was killed too. Ziva starts thinking of the team, she is sure they are looking for her, they always do, but this time she is not sure if they would find her in time. She thought the same thing when she was captured in Somalia. Gibbs, McGee and Tony put their lives in danger to save her, after everything she had done. Gibbs became like a father to her, always trying to protect her but knowing she could take care of herself, and McGee who was not so good in the field, but he was very clever when it comes to technology. And then there was Tony, he is… a good partner and a great friend. 'Friend' Ziva repeats that word over and over again in her head. She knows that she was feeling a more for him, but she was not allowed to, because of Gibbs' rules. Besides, Tony would never feel the same way about her…

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was on vacation... But now I'm back:)**


	6. The first lead

Chapter 6: The first lead

Tony is driving the car to the location that Abby sent, they are driving in the middle of nowhere, there is just one road leading through the desert. Tony is lost in his thoughts and not paying attention to his driving. He keeps thinking about Ziva, his partner and… friend, he shouldn't have let her go with Yadir. What if they where to late, and Ziva was already… That thought makes him shiver. His thoughts get interrupted by McGee, who suddenly shouts: "Stop!" Tony immediately hit the brakes. "What?" He almost shouts. "This is the place where Abby lost the signal, I think we should search for leads." McGee answers, while he sits back and recovers from the emergency stop. They all get out of the car and start searching for possible tire tracks. Soon Gibbs found some tire tracks and footsteps:"It looks like they left in a hurry, the trail leads that way." He says as he points forward. "Maybe we should follow the road, boss?" Tony says hesitantly. Gibbs nods and walks back to the car, followed by McGee and Tony. They start the engine and drive away, not noticing the old house in the distance.

It is already getting dark, it's been at least 24 hours since Ziva was captured. After driving for a little while Tony parks the car at the death end of the street, there is not much to see besides a house that has a black van parked in front. With their guns in their hands, they get out of their car, not closing the doors so that it won't make any sound. "Tony, take the back." Gibbs almost whispers, while he and McGee slowly walk to the front door. Tony nods and walks around the house. Gibbs looks at McGee as he kicks the door open. McGee walk in and shouts: "Federal Agents!" Samuel was just watching TV when McGee and Gibbs come rushing in to the messy living room. He gets up and wants to run away through the back door, but he gets stopped by Tony who points his gun at Samuel. "You're not going anywhere." They handcuff Samuel and put him on a chair. Gibbs stands in front of him, looking at him with his cold eyes, but Samuel is not impressed or intimidated. Instead he starts smiling and he looks back with his small eyes filled with hate. Gibbs comes closer to his face:"You are gonna tell me where Ziva is." He almost whispers. Samuel starts laughing:"I'm not going to tell you anything." "Yes you are…" Gibbs whispers in his ear. He stands up and grabs his bottle of water, the dry air made him thirsty. They have been awake for almost an entire day, but Gibbs is determined to find Ziva. Tony walks up to Samuel and looks him directly into the eyes:" We will find Ziva, with or without your help." Samuel looks at him and then after thinking for a little while he says: "But then it will be too late…"

Tony grabs Samuel's black hair and pulls his head back. Samuel groans because even though he doesn't want to show it, he is in pain. "Where is Ziva?" Tony asks word for word, to make sure that Samuel understands him. Samuel smiles but does not answer, which makes Tony even more angry. Without thinking he slaps Samuel in his face, Gibbs didn't see that coming but he doesn't stop Tony. He wants to find Ziva just as bad as Tony does. While Tony and Gibbs are trying to make Yadir talk, McGee is working with his laptop. Suddenly, Abby's face appears on his screen. "Hey, McGee! How is it going? Did you find Ziva already?" "No, we got Yadir though, but he is not talking." McGee starts. "Abby, can you get satellite images of the time and place where you lost the phone signals?" Abby starts typing, and it isn't that long before she found something:"I even got something better, than satellite images, I got the satellite video." "That's great Abby! Can you sent it to me?" "Of course I can! Wait a minute… When you where at that place, did you notice an old house in the distance?" McGee looks up:"No I didn't…" At the same time he receives the video from Abby. "Boss, I got something! Or actually Abby found something." Gibbs walks to McGee and sits down next to him on the couch. Tony stops questioning Samuel and also walks towards the couch. Together they watch the video to see that three people walk from the van to the old house and a couple of minutes later, only two people got out of the house. "They left someone in that house." Gibbs figures. Tony nods:"That must be Ziva!" "Tony, take the car and drive to that house!" Gibbs orders while throws the keys at Tony. "Yes Boss!"


	7. Finally found

Chapter 7: Finally found

As fast as he can, Tony runs towards the car, starts the engine and drives away. The location is a couple of hours driving from Samuels hiding place, but Tony drives as fast as he can. Soon he starts thinking of Ziva again, what if she is not there? She has to be! Abby told so, and Abby is never wrong. That thought comforts him a little bit, but then he starts wondering what Samuel would have done to her. He could have hurt her, to make her talk, or he could have locked her up, without food or water. It makes him feel even more guilty but he knows that Ziva is strong, and she can take good care of herself. He is impressed every time she fights a man that is twice as big as she is, and he loves the way that she messes up her english. He smiles softly when he thinks of Ziva. He couldn't wish for a better partner, and like he said in Somalia, Ziva is irreplaceable. Completely lost in his thoughts the hours went by. It's very dark so it is hard to see the old house in the distance, he parks the car at the same location as they did before. Tony opens the doors and starts to run towards the house, he runs as hard as he can. When he reaches the house and he stands in front of the wooden door. He grabs his gun and without any hesitation he kicks the door open. After the dust cleared up, Tony is able to look inside. Right in front of him, he sees Ziva, standing looking incredible tired and in pain.

With Tony gone to search for Ziva, Gibbs and McGee are left alone in the house with Samuel, who is still tight to the chair. Suddenly Gibbs hears the door creak, but when he looks up it is too late. A gunshot is fired and he feels a sharp pain right before his sight turns black and he falls on the ground. McGee looks up, everything seems to move in slow-motion, he sees a man in the doorstep who slowly walks towards him. McGee looks to his left to see Gibbs on the floor, bleeding. He reaches for his gun but at that moment the man grabs his arms and tights them behind his back. The rope is hurting his wrists. He is put on a chair and his mouth is ducttaped, then the man walks to Samuel and cuts the rope so that Samuel can stand up. The man is obviously part of Samuels team. McGee is still watching everything in slow-motion, he sees Samuel smiling as he walks up to McGee. "What are you going to do now?" Samuel asks as he starts laughing harder. McGee looks at Gibbs who is still laying on the floor, losing more and more blood. "Lets get out of here." The man says to Samuel, who answers by nodding. They walk out the door, that's McGee's chance. He stands up, with his hands still tight behind his back he walks towards Gibbs. He bends over and feels in Gibbs pockets, he grabs a knife and starts cutting the rope. After a few seconds his hands are free and he removes the duct tape from his mouth. He immediately feels Gibbs wrist, and he can feel Gibbs' heart is still beating. Then he stands up, grabs his gun and runs out the door to see Samuel and the man walking on the road. With a blank mind he starts shooting at them...

There she is, Ziva is standing in the middle of the hall. Tony can see that she cried since her eyes are red and there are some tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hair is a mess and her wrists are red from the chains. She looks deep into Tony's eyes and even though she is very happy to see him, she is not able to smile. Tony hurries towards her:"Are you alright?" He almost whispers, it's a big relieve to see that she is alive. To his greatest surprise, Ziva says:"Tony, you have to leave…" "I'm not going without you!" He answers. Ziva smiles softly:"You HAVE to! Samuel attached a bomb to my back." Tony walks to Ziva's back and slowly lifts up her shirt a little bit. He sees the bomb and a timer. "How long till…" Ziva starts, but she can't finish her sentence, it's too painful to say. Tony immediately understands and answers: "11 minutes 23 seconds." "Ok, good! There is still enough time for you to get out of here." Ziva says. Tony walks towards Ziva, he looks her in the eyes and he touches her face carefully with his hands. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not leaving you here." He says softly. After a couple of seconds he walks to her back again. "Do you know how to disable the bomb?" Ziva asks. "Ehh.. not really… but you do." "Yes, but I don't know if you noticed but I can not see it." Again Tony lifts up Ziva's shirt a little, and then he grabs his phone and makes a picture of her back. He shows the picture to Ziva :"We can disable it. Together."


	8. Race against time

Chapter 8: Race against time

After a couple of gunshots, the man walking next to Samuel falls on the ground. Samuel turns around and starts shooting back at McGee, who takes cover behind the brick wall. When the shooting stops, McGee comes from behind the wall and starts shooting again. After two shots he sees Samuel falling on the ground too. That's enough for him to walk back inside, to check up on Gibbs. He kneels down next to Gibbs, who is still laying on the floor, still bleeding, still with a weak heartbeat. McGee grabs his phone and calls 911. The entire time, Abby has been watching through the webcam. Her eyes are filled with tears: "McGee?" She asks softly, almost whispering, but just hard enough for McGee to hear it. When he is done calling he looks to Abby. His hands are covered in Gibbs' blood from pressing on the wound, to prevent him from bleeding to death. "Abby! I'm so sorry! I forgot that the webcam was still on." McGee says while he is still next to Gibbs. "Is he…" Abby whispers, now crying and wiping away some tears. "No, he still breaths and he has a heartbeat, the ambulance should be here any minute." McGee tries to comfort Abby. The medical people come walking in and ask McGee to step away. While Gibbs is put on a stretcher and moved to the ambulance, McGee walks towards his laptop. "Abby, don't worry! Everything will be alright, I promise! I'm gonna go with the ambulance and I'll call you when I'm in the hospital." McGee closes the laptop and runs towards the ambulance.

"Now you have to lift up the timer… But careful! There might be a trap." Ziva says, while Tony follows the steps closely. With his knife he slowly removes the timer, and looks underneath, and sees multiple wires in different colors. Ziva's hands are still tight above her head, which makes it hard to stand still, but she tries not to move. Tony makes another picture and shows it to Ziva, there's a drop of sweat running down his head. "Which wire do I have to cut?" Tony asks. Ziva looks at the picture, but she has never seen anything like that, she starts to feel nervous. "How many time do we have left?" She asks softly. Tony looks at the timer and answers :"6 minutes 17 seconds." "Tony, you have to get out of here, I can't remember what wire you should cut." "I'm not leaving! Just stay calm and try to remember." He looks at Ziva and sees the panic in her eyes. "Ziva, I know that you can do it! You have disabled many bombs, this one is just another one of them." He shows the picture one more time:"Look closely, what wire should be cut?" Ziva takes a deep breath and looks again:"You have to figure out which ones of the wires is attach to the timer and the explosives." Tony takes a look and searches through the wires. "Both the red and the yellow wire go from the timer to the bomb." He says finally. Ziva starts to worry again :" How long do we have?" "2 minutes 42 seconds" Tony walks to the front, so that he is face to face with Ziva again."What happens if I cut the wrong wire?" Ziva looks into his eyes and says:"The bomb explodes…"

"Well that's not an option." Tony says while he is still face to face with Ziva. "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to go Tony. There is still time for you to leave and then at least one of us is alive." Ziva says softly. She is happy that Tony came to save her, but now he has to leave and safe himself. Tony comes closer, so that there is just a small space between their faces. "No.." He starts: "I'd rather die here with you then that I have to live without you." That is by far the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to Ziva. She doesn't know how to reply to that, so instead of talking she looks down and smiles a little bit. Tony smiles back and then walks to her back to look at the bomb again. "Ziva, Red or White?" He says as he holds the two wires in his hand. "I really don't know, Tony…" Ziva says slowly. They both know there is not much time left, but they have to try something, otherwise they will get blown up for sure. "How long…?" Tony looks at the timer and says:"12 seconds.." Ziva's eyes are filling with tears, she feels like it is the end. "Cut the Red one!" She finally says. With just 5 seconds left, Tony trusts Ziva and grabs his knife. He lets go of the white wire, closes his eyes and cuts the red wire…


	9. More bad news

Chapter 9: More bad news

Holding their breaths and with their eyes closed, Tony and Ziva stand in the hall. There is a complete silence, and neither of them dares to move. After a couple of seconds Tony opens his eyes and looks at the timer, it froze at 5 seconds. They did it, they disarmed the bomb, they're safe now. Ziva also opens her eyes:"We're not dead.." She says with a sense of relieve. Tony smiles:"I knew we could do it." For a minute they stare at each other, but then Ziva realizes that her arms are still tight together:"Tony, could you pick the locks? These chains are not very comfortable." Tony laughs and starts picking the lock above Ziva's head. It takes a while, but when the lock is finally open and the chains are loose, Ziva falls on the dirty, wooden floor. Her legs are not able to hold her any longer. Tony sits down next to Ziva, and starts to open the lock from the chains around her waist. The cold metal is rubbing against her warm skin. Soon Tony also removes the last chain, and Ziva is free again. "Come on, let's go to the car." Tony says finally. He helps Ziva to get up. She puts her arm around Tony's neck and together they walk out of the house. Everything hurts, but right now Ziva doesn't care, she is alive and Tony was the one to safe her. Tony holds the car door open and helps her in. When he is sure she sits comfortable he closes the door and gets into the car himself. He wants to start the engine but his phone rings, it's McGee's number. "Hey probie, everything is alright. I found Ziva, she was…." Tony starts enthusiastically, but he gets interrupted by McGee:"Tony, Gibbs is shot!"

"Tony, Gibbs has been shot! The doctors are not sure if he is gonna make it since he lost a lot of blood." McGee says in one breath through the phone. "You have to come to the hospital." McGee finishes before he puts the phone down. Tony also puts his phone down and looks at Ziva, who is still sitting next to him in the car. He doesn't have to say much, Ziva can see from his face that McGee didn't call to bring good news. "What's wrong…?" She finally says, almost whispering. "Gibbs.."Tony starts:"He has been shot, they are not sure if he is gonna make it." Hearing those words make Ziva's eyes fill with tears. After everything what happen these last hours, everything turned out right. They got out alive after the longest minutes of diffusing a bomb. Now they finally thought everything was going to be fine, and then this happens. Gibbs, their boss got shot and Ziva felt responsible. She shouldn't have trusted Samuel in the first place. Tony sees that Ziva is struggling with her emotions, so to comfort her, he grabs her hand, just like he did when they came back from Berlin. He starts the engine and slowly drives off, towards the hospital.

McGee is sitting on a bench in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come out of surgery. Hopefully they will bring him good news about Gibbs. He grabs his phone and calls Abby, like he promised. After the first tone, Abby already picked up. "McGee! Any news? Is Gibbs gonna be ok? He has to be ok, tell me he is ok!" Abby starts rambling. McGee can hear that Abby is just as anxious as he is, maybe even more, after all Gibbs is like a father to her. "I don't know anything yet, Abby. He is in surgery now, and I am waiting right outside the door. Tony found Ziva, and they are on their way to the hospital right now." Even though Abby is relieved that Ziva is ok, she has no time to be happy right now. She is sitting at Gibbs desk, back in Washington. "Can you please hold me on the line, I need to know if Gibbs is alright." She says when she starts worrying again. "Yes, I will…" McGee answers softly. At that moment Tony and Ziva come walking towards McGee. They both look horrible and Ziva still has some trouble walking. Her wrists are still bleeding but she doesn't care, she has to know how Gibbs is doing. "How is he, McGee?" She asks as she sits down next to him on the bench. Again McGee starts explaining that he doesn't know anything yet, and that they just have to wait for the doctor to come through the door. A nurse walks by and sees Ziva sitting on the bench, she stops and asks: "Are you alright miss? Let me get you some bandages for your wrists." Ziva nods because even though she normally doesn't like help, it does hurt her. The nurse walks away to search for some stuff to help Ziva. Then the door opens and the doctor walks out, looking very serious."Is he going to be alright?" Tony asks hesitantly.

**So I wrote this story for instagram, that's why the ****paragraphs might be a little short, but if I make them longer IG won't let me post it. I already finished this fanfic on instagram, which means that if you can't wait for it here, then you can check it out on my instagram account ncisfan01. If you don't have an instagram then you'll have to wait for me to upload the next chapter:P I hope you still like this story:)**


	10. Going home again

Chapter 10: Going home again

"Everything went well, but we can't say anything with certainty until mister Gibbs wakes up." The doctor starts:"You can visit him in his room, but when he wakes up you have to call us immediately." Everyone feels incredibly relieved and after they talked to the doctor for a little while, they stand up and start walking towards Gibbs' room. "McGee! What's happening? Any news?" Abby asks through the phone, she was on hold the entire time. "Everything went well so far, but I can tell you more when he wakes up, I'll call you back Abby." McGee answers as he puts down his phone. Ziva gets supported by Tony as they walk through the halls of the hospital. They enter Gibbs' room, where they see him laying in the hospital bed. His face looks pale and there is a small tube coming out of his mouth. The room is quiet, and when the doctors leave, Tony is the first one to make a move. He walks towards the bed, followed by Ziva and McGee, now they just have to wait for Gibbs to wake up. Everyone is quiet, Tony looks at Ziva and he can see that she is tired, so he grabs a chair and moves it towards Gibbs' bed. "Here, take a seat." He says softly. "Thank you.." Ziva whispers back as she sits down on the chair. The minutes go by slowly, everything seems to take twice as long as usually. Then out of nowhere Gibbs' fingers start to move and eventually he slowly opens his eyes.

Everyone looks at Gibbs, who is slowly opening his eyes after surgery. "Welcome back, boss!" Tony says first, to break the silence. McGee presses the emergency button on the side of the bed, so that a doctor will come to check up on Gibbs. Gibbs doesn't speak, he just smiles at Ziva, which is enough for her to know that he is glad that she is alright. The doctor walks into the room and stands next to the bed. "Mister Gibbs, do you know where you are?" The doctor asks as he shines a small light into Gibbs' eyes. "Hhhospital…" Gibbs tries to say. After the doctor checked his heartbeat, his blood lost, and everything turned out right, he walks away. Right before he is out of the room he says:"Don't make him upset or try to confuse him, it can still go wrong." Everyone nods and they turn towards Gibbs again. "Do you remember anything that happened?" Ziva asks carefully. "I remember…But what happened after the gunshot?" Gibbs answers almost whispering as he looks at McGee. It is now that McGee realizes that he shot two people, one of them is Samuel. "I… I shot Samuel and his friend…" Everyone is quiet when the doctor walks back into the room:"I've discussed it with my colleagues, and after you spend the night here, you are able to go home again. You are not allowed to go to work yet, but you are doing incredible well for someone that lost so much blood."

The following morning, Gibbs is out of the hospital, and they are all at the airport together. Gibbs is still in pain and so is Ziva, but they don't care, because everyone came out alive. They are walking towards the plane, to go home. It's warm outside, the sky is blue and the sun is shining bright. Tony helps Ziva to get her luggage in the cabinets above their heads and once that's done, he sits down next to her. She is looking out the window, thinking about everything that happened. When she notices that Tony is staring at her, she looks to him and smiles softly. Without saying anything, he smiles back to let her know that he is happy that everything is alright with her. Right in front of them are Gibbs and McGee, also trying to put their luggage away."Let me help you, boss." McGee says as he tries to help by trying to take over Gibbs' bag. But instead of putting it away, he accidentally drops the bag. "Thanks, McGee!" Gibbs' says sarcastically as he gives McGee a headslap. Tony and Ziva saw it and start laughing at McGee's clumsiness, they are glad that everything is going to be as it used to. Gibbs sits down with a little smile on his face, while McGee is still figuring out how to put the bags in the cabinets. After a lot of trouble he managed to put the bags away, and also sits down. They put on their seat belts and eventually the plane takes off, they are heading for home again.


End file.
